


Mistakes

by NorCalNEH



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCalNEH/pseuds/NorCalNEH
Summary: Tsuna has a twin and they are inseparable but iemitsu thinks tsuna is weak so he tries to kill tsuna so he can not mess up his plans to make Natsuyoshi Tsuna's twin Decimo. Smart and Strong Tsuna, Twin fic, R27, OCx?, Brother Complexes.





	Mistakes

Hey guys in this story Iemitsu is an asshole who tries to hurt tsuna and tsuna has a twin who he is very close to. There is going to be a Smart and Strong Tsuna. They had always been together; always from birth to now no matter what, no matter who they were against they would prevail.

The thing is though because they were twins their father for hated the elder who was Sawada Tsunayoshi because he thought tsuna weak and no good. Iemitsu tried to break him by trying to make (even is it was by 20 min) Natsuyoshi hate him or by hitting and beating him but then he resolved that he would have to just kill him so his plans would work.

Iemitsu Prov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No matter how hard he tried he could not break him he could see it that will that burned so brightly. When the time came that he was called back by the Ninth because the Ninths eldest son Enrico died in a shoot out he resolved that he can just kill him later no need for it now when he has years and he can always sent assassins.

He smirked yes he can do that lets see how long it will take the brat to break or die. He would not let any one ruin his plans he had spent to much time on it after all he had had the son of the ninth killed and soon the others too will die.

As he left he had no clue that there had been a pair of brown chocolate eyes watching him that had suddenly turned orange nor would he know that his son the one he hates so much is the only one of the twins with sky flames and least of all he would never suspect that in the years to come the assassins he sent not only made Tsuna stronger but had awakened his sky flames fully.

He could never predict that his plans would burn because Tsunayoshi would become Decimo and Natsuyoshi who he loves so much would take over his spot as CEDEF leader and that over the years his wife would come to hate him for not only lying to her but because she knew he was the one trying to take one of her babies lives and no one hurt her babies.


End file.
